Don't Want To Say Goodbye
by Lady Bulma1
Summary: What if Vegeta has an illness? What if that illness happens to be cancer? What if he has only a short period to live? And Bulma? How will she react if she finds out? What if Vegeta doesn't want to say goodbye at all!


What if Vegeta has an illness? What if that illness happens to be cancer? What if he has only a short period to live? And Bulma? How will she react if she finds out? What if Vegeta doesn't want to say goodbye at all?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't Want To Say Goodbye  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta!!! You lazy ass!!! I don't have all day, you know?! I was supposed to meet up with Yamcha today...." Vegeta didn't say a thing, which made Bulma angry.... She stormed inside his room and she looked pissed off.  
  
"Vegeta! Damn it, it's 12 PM and you are still sleeping?! Come on! You've got to clean this house for once! And now would be a great time!" Vegeta just simply turned away from her. Facing his back to her....  
  
"You... you lazy pig! Oh.. Do whatever you want!!! I don't care! You're hopeless!!!" Bulma slammed the door, to close it.... Vegeta was lying in bed snorring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma! You're late! The movie is almost beginning....." Bulma sighed and walked arm in arm with the man, who had a scar on his face.....  
  
"I am so sorry, Yamcha.... It's Vegeta..... I was yelling at him and he was still sleeping..." Yamcha's eyes widened.  
  
"NOW?!" Yamcha blurted out. Bulma sighed. She looked very tired. Yamcha didn't have to ask why. Because of Vegeta, she had to do twice the housekeeping, because Vegeta would never clean up his mess. He always let Bulma do the work.  
  
"Can you believe it?! I have never seen him that lazy! He doesn't have time for housekeeping, but he does have time to eat, to watch tv, to train and to sleep!" Yamcha was speechless for a while. He didn't know what to say about Vegeta. He just nodded...  
  
"Bulma, I know... Vegeta is a 'Prince' after all... He doesn't like to get his hands dirty... You know, he from a so-called 'Royal Family'. He is the 'Oh so mighty Prince of Saiyans'...." Bulma laughed and smiled again.  
  
"Oh Yamcha, thank goodness you know exactly how I think about him! But hey, let's go see the movie!" The couple walked towards the woman behind the cash and Yamcha searched for his money in his pocket.  
  
"2 tickets for Tomb Raider 2, please...." Yamcha handed the woman the money. But the woman shook her head.  
  
"I.... I see you two come here, uuuh.... very often. So these two tickets are.... uum free...." Bulma blinked her eye.  
  
"Wow, I didn't hear that wrong, did I? Free tickets?!" Yamcha nodded.  
  
"Yep, the lady here just said that we got ourselves free tickets..." Yamcha winked at the woman and the woman blushed. Bulma just smiled and thanked her and so did Yamcha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What? WOMAN!!! I AM HUNGRY!!!!! WOMAN!!!!" But after waiting and waiting, there was no reply. The prince got up in his boxershorts and put on his Saiyan gear, planning to train in the Gravity Room. When he walked to the kitchen, he saw a note.  
  
'Fix yourself something. There's some bread, peanutbutter and maybe still cheese in the fridge..... lazy pig....' Vegeta sighed and stared at the bread.  
  
"Damn that woman, does she really expect the Saiyan Prince to eat bread?! Made by humans?! I have to think of my reputation too, I can not eat some simple bread.... It's.... too simple.... Aaargh, what the heck! No ones watching..." So the Saiyan Prince grabbed bread and put cheese on it and began to eat. While eating, he felt himself becoming a bit dizzy. He had a few headaches, but he didn't care much. He had a busy day. To train, eat, train. When he finished his last piece, he stood up. But then, suddenly, he felt like the whole house was shaking. Like an earthquake. But the strange thing was, there wasn't an earthquake. Then, he stood there for a little while and waited. When a few minutes had passed by, he started to walk again. That time, he strength restored a bit. But enough to walk to the Gravity Room and train.....  
  
"Damn!" Vegeta flew around the room and threw many ki blasts, but neither of his blasts, hit the target. Vegeta suddenly fell down. His body was feeling heavy and numb. His whole body was in pain. As if it was burning.  
  
"Damn it! How am I supposed to train now, while I feel this weak?! I...." Vegeta felt the pain increasing. Bit by bit.... Everything turned into one big blur in front of him. His eyes turned weak and his head was spinning again. Like it did in the morning. Only now, the pain had increased. He tried to grab something, to get an hold of his self. When he reached out his hand, he couldn't find something to hold on to. His hands searching for a leaning, table, or whatever.... But everything was just one big blur to him, so he couldn't see much. When he thought he finally got a hold to something, he collapsed. Suddenly, he lay down at the floor, not moving.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yamcha, it's getting late. I think that I should go home...." Yamcha pouted.  
  
"Bulma, it's only 7 PM! Come on, let's find a restaurant and eat there, okay? I'll pay..." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't know...." But Yamcha already dragged her into a fancy restaurant, called: 'The Royal Palace'. Bulma sighed, but she didn't complain, because it was a beautiful restaurant. Expensive too, when Bulma took a peek at the price charts.  
  
"Yamcha, do you have the money for this?!" Bulma stared at him. Wondering how he was able to pay all those expensive foods.  
  
"Bulma, I can afford it... I really can. I just want you to sit down here and then we can order something to eat. I'm really starving, you know? I mean... the movie was great, but I am hungry! Practically starving!" Bulma still didn't believe him. He didn't even have a job.. So how was he able to afford it? But Bulma decided not to ask any further.... She just sat there, letting Yamcha order her meal. Which was 'King Royal'. A meal with lobsters, shrimps and a few other seafood. Also with a bit of vegetables. Brocolli, cauliflower, lettuce and green beans. For desert, Yamcha ordered 2 sorbets. When both finished their sorbets, Yamcha wanted to take Bulma out for an walk. But Bulma just wanted to go home.... She just had the feeling, that something wasn't wrong. But she didn't know what. It had always been her 6th sense, she could always feel it coming. She knew when something was wrong and that was the moment.... Something was wrong. But what?  
  
"Yamcha, I have to go home...." But Yamcha had too much wine. Bulma didn't, she hadn't been drinking alcohol for years. She didn't even want to start. Last time she drunk alcohol, it was when her mother and father were killed by two robbers. She had been drinking all night. She locked herself up in her room and cried. To forget her problems, she simply choose to drink.....  
  
"Bulma, come on! We'll have a hell of a time!" Yamcha dragged Bulma with him, but Bulma stayed where she stood. She didn't want to leave with him. She didn't want to go out for some walk. She just wanted to home. But Yamcha didn't let her.  
  
"Yamcha, get off me...." She tried not to raise her voice, because there were many people eating in that restaurant. But whatever Bulma tried to get away from Yamcha, it didn't really seem to work. But then, someone suddenly popped in front of the couple. It was a beautiful tall and thin girl with blonde hair. It looked like the girl was stroking Yamcha everywhere..... She leaned over to him and wispered something in his ear. Bulma didn't really overhear everything, but she defenitely heard enough. '....tonight.... my room..... I love you....' Catching up those words made Bulma sick. The girl was still clinging to Yamcha, stroking him. Bulma got furieus and punched the girl in her face. The girl fell down the floor, moaning of the pain. Then, she slapped Yamcha. She hated him at that very moment. She hated everything about him. How he dressed, how he walked and even how he talked. She didn't want to hear his voice anymore, neither did she want to see him any longer.  
  
"How could you?! ASSHOLE!!!" Bulma grabbed her glass of water, half full and then..... Suddenly, everyone was looking. It was such a great show for the people there. They were laughing and pointing, but Bulma didn't want to laugh. Anything but to laugh..... She was hurt inside. She trusted him..... She really trusted him.....  
  
'How could.... I.... I trusted him.... I.... I loved him....' Bulma had to push her tears back with all her might. She was a strong woman, but that time, she felt so increadibly betrayed...... It was like, that Yamcha stabbed a knife into her back, without realizing, until she felt the pain, until she saw the pain.....  
  
"Bulma, it's not what it looks like.... I.... I can explain...." It was almost impossible for Bulma not to raise her voice. She was practically screaming and yelling at him.  
  
"Is that how you got the money?! From this rich snob?! Aren't I good enough?! I just can't seem to understand! I really loved you, trusted you and I gave you my whole heart! But then, you just cut it into thousands of pieces...." Bulma walked outside, faster and faster. Walking and walking. Until she realized that Yamcha was following her, she ran. She had to get away. She knew that, she would collapse if she would stay any longer. So she escaped from the restaurant. Running away from a man. From a man, who had just hurt her so badly.....  
  
'Why the hell did he do it? Wasn't I good enough for him?! Didn't I treat him well?!' Bulma's head was about to explode. She only knew that she had to run. To somewhere safe... and they always say.....  
  
"There is no safer place than home...." So she ran. On her way to a safer place, on her way to home....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".......what..... What happened?!" Vegeta carefully stood up and started to get more vision in his eyes again. Everything turned clear again. No more blurry images.....  
  
"What is going on?! What is the time?! What was I doing?!" Vegeta looked around him and saw that all the objects that he used for his training were destroyed.  
  
"Was I.... in the middle of my training? But... But how? Why did I stop? I...." Suddenly, he remembered it all again. Him feeling dizzy, the aching pain, the one big blur, everything.....  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta slowly walked towards the Capsule Corporation, right to the kitchen.....  
  
"Damn, I'm hungry.... Where is the woman when you need her?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Vegeta heard the keys in the lock, he knew that Bulma came back home. While watching tv, he yelled from the living room to the main door: "Thought that you would leave me starving!" Vegeta paused for a moment, waiting for a reply. But it didn't come. Normally, she would have said: "Make your own dinner!" or "Shut up" or something like that, but that time was strange, she didn't reply at all.  
  
'What is the woman up to? It is that woman, isn't it?!' Vegeta slowly got up and walked towards the main door, which led to the kitchen. When Vegeta saw no one in the main hall, he went to the kitchen and saw Bulma. She was cooking....  
  
"Woman! When is it ready?! I am starving!" But Bulma didn't reply. She just kept cooking..... 10 minutes later, dinner was ready to be served. She brought the plates to the dining table, along with the spoons, chopsticks and food. It had been awefully quiet for like 8 minutes. Vegeta couldn't see Bulma's face, because her hair was hanging right in front of her face. But he could see that he was eating his fifth plate, but Bulma hadn't touched it yet. She just kept staring at the food.  
  
"Woman, are you going to eat?! You are wasting the food!" Bulma didn't reply, but looked up. Vegeta was shocked to see her face. Of course he knew perfectly well how to hide his shock, but he was so deeply shocked to see her whole face covered with tears. He knew it.... The only person who could do this to her, was Yamcha.... Tears were running down her face. The two facing each other, staring into each others' eyes. Then, she finally got up and ran upstairs. Vegeta had no single clue what he had to do. He could follow her and comfort her. But... comforting a human? He couldn't possible!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here...." Bulma was sitting on her bed, holding her pillows tight, crying. When she looked up, she noticed that Vegeta was sitting right at her bedside. The left side. He had a tissue in his hand and handed over to Bulma. Bulma was gladly to accept it and took the tissue from him....  
  
"Woman, when my training objects get broken.... you either repair them, or you either throw them away. Usually you throw them away and make a new one...... Because why even bother to put so much effort in repairing those training objects, if they are no more use? Why not make a new one? To start all over again?" Bulma looked up at him. Tears were still streaming down, yet she found the courage to face Vegeta.....  
  
"But making a new one isn't easy.... To start all over again....." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"True..... starting all over again, isn't one of the most easiest thing to do.... but don't tell me you want to put so much effort in repairing it, when you can make a whole new one and improve it. Maybe it turns out to be even better than the first one....." Bulma knew exactly what he meant. But how? How could she forget all about Yamcha and start a new life to find new love?! Just when Vegeta was about to leave, Bulma grabbed his arm.  
  
"Can you stay with me tonight, please? I just... don't want to be alone..." Vegeta didn't walk any further, but he sat back next to her again. Bulma's head was leaning on his shoulder...... Vegeta was holding Bulma tight, because that was what she wanted. She wanted him to hold her tight and keep her warm. So he did..... That night, Vegeta held Bulma close to him, embracing her tight and Bulma leaning on his shoulder..... and that was also how they fell asleep....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
So????? How was it?! Please let me know by reviewing this story asap!!!!!! Whole new chapter, in 1 or 2 months..... (maybe sooner) 


End file.
